1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to helmet display systems.
More particularly the invention relates to helmet display systems of the kind adapted to present, when supported on a helmet, a display of bright data to a wearer of the helmet superimposed on the wearer's view of the forward scene.
2. Description of Related Art
A problem with bi-ocular display systems of the above kind is that the display arrangement of the system tends to obstruct the helmet wearer's field of view, particularly the upward field of view.